Ghostbusters Versus The Haunted Mansion
by HJthx1138
Summary: Essentially what the title says. The Ghostbusters recieve a case from the swamps of Lousiana to rid the Haunted Mansion of the 999 ghosts inside. Based on the Disneyland ride NOT THE MOVIE.


"Ghostbusters, what do you want." Jeanine barks into the phone. "No we don't take cases from Louisiana." She sighs back.

"Wow, Louisiana! I thought the call from Honolulu was weird!" Dr. Raymond Stantz comments from under the Ecto-1's hood. He ducks under and out of the car's hood and moves over to Janine's desk. "What's the case like?"

Jeanine just blows a bubble of gum in Ray's face. "Uh-huh, okay, right." Jeanine boringly replies. Suddenly Venkman sprints down the stairs of the firehouse. He's repeatedly bouncing a paddle-ball counting to himself. "Anybody seen the wrenches? Egons trying to fix the busted PKE meter." He says trying to keep count.

"There over there by the car" Ray says without turning, still trying to hear Jeanine's conversation.

"Yes hang on." She sets the receiver down, "Peter there's a little old lady on the phone from Louisiana who says her neighbors abandoned house is full of ghosts, what should I tell her?"

"Get her glasses cleaned, no more haunted houses for us. They're nothing but goose chases, sides, we can't go to Louisiana."

Jeanine picks up the phone again. "Oh, it's a mansion full of ghosts? They fly into the house? From where . . . Oh." Jeanine sets the receiver down again. "It's really serious she says she'll pay you double."

"No Jeanine, learn the art of 'no'." Peter barks.

Jeanine glares at Peter. "Fine" she says and slams the phone down.

Dr. Egon Spengler walks down the stairs as he tinkers with the broken PKE meter. "What was the case Peter?"

"I dunno some lady in Louisiana got a problem with her neighbors being dead." Peter mumbles, still paddling.

"I heard something about the ghosts traveling to the site. According to Tobin's spirit guide only someone with great 'spiritual powers' can make a ghost leave. They usual stay put." Egon reminds Peter,  
"could provide us with some well needed research."

Peter rolls his eyes and stops paddling.

"I'd like to go with you Egon." Jeanine kindly pleads with Egon, jumping out of her desk chair.

"Who says you're going?" says Peter.

Jeanine slinks back into her desk.

"Is that really what Tobin's guide says?" Ray asks as he walks over to Egon.

"Yes." Egon says. "I say we investigate it further, look into Louisiana's previous paranormal experiences and find out what's causing the ghosts to act in that way."

"No, no, no more haunted houses. I don't care if the cure to cancer is there I'm not going to Swampy middle-of-no-where!" Peter yells flinging his arms around.

"She's rich you know . . ." ray tantalizes, "says she would pay double."

Egon nods his head "We haven't had a decent case in a long time."

"What about Mrs. Ellyn's case?" Peter reminds.

"The lady with the clogged toilet?" Ray recalls.

Peter sighs. "I'll tell Winston and get the equipment ready." "How many ghosts did she say were there?" Peter asks Jeanine.

"Nine-hundred and Ninety-nine of 'em, why?" Jeanine replies.

"Wow! What a haul! Listen I'm going to get the traps all ready, I'm going to be up all night!" Ray enthusiastically shouts.

"Brother." Peter mumbles to himself.

"Remind me how we get talked into these things?" Winston asks Ray, as he sits in the window seat of the plane. Ray puts his luggage in the rack above and sits next to him. "Which reminds me, Where's Venkman?

Egon slides over to Winston's seat. "He had enough funds for one first class, so he opted for it."

"Can't wait to be in his next sexual harassment case then." Winston jokes.

"Wish we had better seats, I hate flying." Ray complains, "as if getting through security with the proton packs wasn't bad enough."

An attractive female flight attendant gingerly walks past them. "Please fasten your safety belts everyone, we're ready for takeoff." Winston catches her attention.

"Hey lady, do us a favor too. If you see a guy in first class who won't stop hitting on your, tell 'em his friends said 'thanks for the wonderful seats.'" The flight attendant just stares at Winston blankly.

"Hey. HEY! Wake up guys we're finally here!" Ray yells in Egon and Winston's ears.

Winston groggily sits up and looks at Ray. "Didn't you sleep?"

"Nope, too excited." Ray replies as he grabs his luggage and starts to walk down the aisle.

Ray bumps into Peter at the door. "Nice trip?" Peter inquires, "I know mine was."

"We noticed." Ray, Egon, and Winston all say. They all walk out of the planes door and carry their luggage into the newly delivered Ecto-1 and drive off.

The Ecto-1's siren screams through the old streets of New Orleans as it passes through into a slightly swampy countryside. "Hey, slow down Ray, we're here, Park it!" The Ecto-1 quickly slides into the gates of a much decorated, fanciful mansion.

"Not bad for the middle of nowhere." Peter jokes. "Maybe we should take out of state cases more often."

The Ghostbusters all walk through the front yard up to the door. They look around to spot patches of weeds growing through the mostly well kept grass and a lone black and white cat following them to the enormous door. Ray reaches the door and rings the doorbell. After a moment, the door slowly creaks open revealing a meek old lady

"Yes?" she greets.

Ray steps forward coughs into his fist. "Good evening madam, I'm Dr. Raymond Stantz, Proprietor of the Ghostbusters, You're Mrs. Durvin right?" Ray asks.


End file.
